Born With Black Wings: The Legend of the 2nd
by Silent Young Knavish One
Summary: The story of the 2nd born Demon Prince, Kaos Hitatashi, and his life long struggle.
1. Scars Tell The Story

Born With Black Wings: The Legend of The 2nd Demon King

Prologue

It was a dark night, which is common where he's from. The smell of brimstone, the heat as intense as the inside of the sun burned the air around. Flames scorched the ground beneath to what would seem a mere 800 degrees. Demons ran freely around without a care, tormenting those new and those well known as citizens of this horrible place. This place was known as hell. A man, off in the distance, was practicing his swordsmanship. He was tall man, skin of pure bronze and body of a bull; his muscles showed as if he had worked them for years. His hair was a silky yet a tainted maroon red. He wore a black sash to secure his black and crimson kimono. A young boy, almost a younger image of this man, ran up to him.

"Father," he said as a lad, "I want to learn how to be a mighty swordsman."

He replied with a very deep voice, almost menacing, "Son, I'm going to teach you a lesson. Being a swordsman can get you killed if you aren't skilled or careful," then he tossed a wooden katana towards to the little one, "Now hold your stance and defend yourself or I will kill you.

The man withdrew a falchion, a giant, curved blade, and pointed the sharp blade at his own son. "Remember to pay attention," he grunted, "and let me see how much well you can protect yourself." Frightened that this man would easily overcome the wooden blade with his mighty sword, he stood there trembling with fear.

The young boy, however, took his stance, with his left foot forward, and his other on the tip of his toes. This stance was created by this man, known as the Wolf's Blood Fang. This man charged forward, and in one strike, knocked the boy off the cliffs into a fiery oblivion. The boy scrambled to climb up, but his father stepped on his hand. "If you can make it up from the pits, I will teach you how to counter my attacks," he said. And he just walked away from the helpless child.

The man's name was Kotonos, most commonly the King of Demons. Kotonos was not the devil, but resided in hell as ruler. His sons knew that his father was the most powerful of any other force. But you will learn the story of the child hanging from the cliff. This is his story, Kotonos' second child…

Kaos Hitatashi


	2. Alone With Their Mother

Chapter 2: Alone with their mother

Kaos Hitatashi was born as the second of three children of Kotonos and Kynlia Hitatashi. His older brother, Kaon, was the main one he looked up to. Kaon was the most feared demon in the Village of the Dragons of the Earth. Kaos' younger brother, Kaoto, was the most skilled, yet youngest samurai of the village. One day, these three were training, and each of them had their own weapons that they were very skilled with. As Kotonos stepped into the room, he signaled them to leave, which they followed immediately. Kotonos went to his son and knocked Kaos across the room.

"Kotonos, what are you doing," Kynlia saw him and ran, "You're hurting him!" She dropped a bucket of water and went to pull Kotonos off of Kaos. To no avail, she couldn't budge him. Kotonos then reached back and slapped her to the ground.

"You will learn to become a fierce demon, even if you have to die to become it," Kotonos said, strangle him with his giant, rough hands. Kaos was starting to black out, but he had to think to avoid death. He saw his opportunity, as Kotonos moved his hands for a split second. Kaos then broke his choke with a flip, landed on his fingertips, and finished with a corkscrew kick into his father's chest. Kotonos took a step back, and then let out a laugh.

"Well done, you've finally advanced into your training," Kotonos said. Kotonos toss a rag to Kaos to wipe off the blood. Kaos knew his own father wanted to kill him. He stood there, grasping his neck with one hand, and holding the rag against his temple, where it was bleeding the most. He felt such intense power, something only a high-class demon could handle. He fell to the ground and blacked out, due to him having trouble breathing. Kynlia ran to him and places a damp towel on his neck and patted it around his face.

Later that day, he finally woke up and seen one of Kotonos' younger concubines was treating Kaos. Her name was Nikomi. As she treated his wounds, she looked at him, having pity on him that he couldn't move. She gave him a piece of paper. "W-what's this?" he asked her. He opened it and she pointed to a circle. "This is where he hides a weapon that could kill ten million demons, even strong enough to kill him," she told him. He nodded, sticking the map inside his pocket. "Once I take care of my father, leave at once. But leave a boat that can fit four and some supplies," Kaos told her. She nodded in agreement. He stood up, strapping a chained kunai on his waist. "It's time for a little payback," he said to himself, looking menacingly.

Once the other two boys went to sleep, Kaos was ready to do what he had planned to. He was wearing an all black jumpsuit, for he could sneak around in the shadows. He went down the hall heading towards the weapons chamber. He opened the door, seeing many weapons that Kotonos killed many enemies with. As he walked around, he seen one lone halberd enclosed in heavy glass, but he easily took it out. He picked it up, along with a few other weapons, wrapped the halberd since it reeked of pinai poison. He jumped into the vent and followed down to his father's main quarters. He saw his father talking to his mother, wondering why they were arguing at a late time.

"Listen Kotonos, you can't keep hurting Kaos like that. He's not at a level like Kaon, neither him nor Kaoto. You have to give him a break," Kynlia spoke out. He replied, "Foolish woman! Kaos will learn to be tough like Kaon was. You're just making him soften by protecting him."

"But you are being too evil! Leave him alone or--," before she could finish, he picked her up by the throat and threw her to the ground. Kaos watched in fear and listened to his mother cry. Kotonos picked up a sword he had on his wall, and was about to slice her, until the small boy broke through the metal vents. Kotonos stood back from Kynlia and his son now landed in front of him.

"Step away from her!" Kaos screamed. Kotonos let out a laugh, and then replied, "You don't have the guts to kill your own dad now would you? Well, since you can stand up to defend your mother, we'll see if you can defend yourself." Kaos charged with him in a blind rage, his demonic energy growing larger, glowing around him as a deep red aura. Kaos attempted to punch him down, but Kotonos struck him with a fatal blow.

"Ha, is that all you got?" He yelled out. As he went to pick Kaos' lifeless body, Kaos grabbed the halberd and cut Kotonos in half.

"It's...impossible. How were you able to do that?" Kotonos said

"Because, I truly am my father's child, but I have advanced farther than him," Kaos said. He dropped the halberd and helped his mother up, in which they packed supplies and left. Nikomi left and was never seen again.

Kaos was now known as the new demon King.


	3. A New Purpose

Chapter 3: A New Purpose

When Kynlia and the Hitatashi Brothers came to surface, they came into Oni, Japan. They have never been above hell before, but they spoke the language fluently. Kaos held on to his father's katana tightly, with blood on the handle. The four stumbled on a village, known as the Black Moon Dragon territory. Kynlia and her sons found a castle, where Lord Hikaro Kataka let them stay for awhile. The three boys always practiced their katana style, Devil's Eye, in the backyard of the mansion. Hikaro seemed very interested in Kynlia, as she had the same interest for him. But other than him seeming like a guy who just wanted to sleep with her, he also had some connection with Kaos. He pulled Kaos and Kaon to talk with the two about something important to them. "Kaon, Kaos," he started off, "I have to ask you two something."

"Does it involve mother? Is it us?" asked Kaos in a worrying tone. "If it's us then we apologize."

"No boys, it's not that. I have to ask the two of you something I'd never thought I'd ask," replied Hikaro.

"Which is?" Kaon snapped back.

"I would love to marry your mother, and I'm asking for your approval."

Kaon and Kaos were in shock. They would have never suspected that someone, rather than the lord of a village, would ask their mother's hand in marriage. Both of them nodded in approval and walked off to tell Kaoto the news.

"Remember Kaoto," Kaon warned him, "We must keep this a secret and not tell mom, okay?"

"I won't tell anybody Kaon," Kaoto replied back.

Kaos, Kaon, and Kaoto went to work with the chefs to make a romantic dinner for Lord Hikaro and Kynlia. They set up the feast in front of the two and went off to their normal business.

"Don't you three want to stay for dinner?" Kynlia worried. "Why, you made all this food and you're not going to eat any?"

"That's okay mom," Kaos spoke, "We're just going to practice bannryuu's tonight."


	4. A New Purpose part 2

A New Purpose part 2

Lord Hikaro was very nervous about asking Kynlia the question. He calmly sipped his sake and look at how beautiful she was. She wore a pink kimono with a floral design along the sleeves, her hair was in a bun with two chopsticks and a pink flower, and makeup put on smoothly covering into her complexion.

"You look very..." Hikaro was at a loss of words. He felt a lump forming in his throat because he was afraid of being rejected.

"Yes? I look very what?" Kynlia replied.

"You're very beautiful Kynlia," he finally found himself saying. Hikaro found he couldn't stop staring at her while he was stuffing his mouth with chicken.

"Are you two enjoying your dinner?" Kaos interrupted

Hikaro jumped, scared out of his damn mind. Kaos only smiled and laid down another platter. As soon as he turned to leave, he glanced at Hikaro and wink, to ensure the ring was under the lid. Kaos went back into the training room with the other boys and told them off their plan.

"Do you think it's gonna succeed Kaos?" Kaoto asked.

"It should work Kaoto. If it doesn't, then we're not the Three Hitatashi Bros," Kaos replied confidently.

The three waited patiently, then a minute after, they saw Kynlia and Lord Hikaro walking to his chambers, alone. They were both giggling, maybe from too much sake, and holding each other in their arms.

"Did he pop the question?" Kaon asked.

"Nope, but he's gonna pop something later on tonight," Kaos grinned mischievously.


End file.
